marketplacefandomcom-20200214-history
Owners
Owners in the MP... At her first auction, Robin describes the Owners thusly: “They were as varied as the slaves they were coming to see, old and young, Anglo-Saxon and European and Asian and in all shades of skin tone. Their voices rose in admiration and scorn and in calling each other for greetings, recognition and praise, and English was not the only language they spoke. They were beautiful and poised and they were dead common and brash.” Aiden Donnelly a second generation of a Marketplace family. At the time of The Inheritor he owns Robin. Angelique - an Owner who is also a Trainer. Married to her partner/trainer, Philip Harrington. Appears in The Reunion. Angie, a friend of Sissy. Mentioned in The Inheritor. Arcane, an Owner who introduces Stuart to the Marketplace. He appears in the Inside Straight, the short story in the e-book edition of The Academy. Claire Cameron, an Owner who is married to Michael LaGuardia in The Inheritor. Cleante, a friend of Sissy. Mentioned in The Inheritor. Danberry & Ellis appears in The Reunion. It is a British firm merging an old landed family and a tradesman, becoming a powerful import/export firm. Philip Harrington puts in time at the company, and meets his wife, Angelique there. The firm sold Farouk al-Wadi to Khadija through Ken Mandarin on the condition that he be able to train his replacement. The firm owns Kaleigh Castle. David. A friend of Mistress Madeline, and attends her parties. Owns twin blondes (boy and girl) originally from the Netherlands, who speak very little English, possibly spotted by Joost DeGraaf. David speaks Dutch, and may possibly be from Europe as well, but more likely is New York based, and purchased the Marketplace slaves at a major auction. Friend of Alexandra Selador when Alex was still married. Appears in the story Thank You, Miss Claudia in The Academy. The Delaneys are a tremendously successful African-American couple who own Desmond and one other Marketplace slave. At the time of The Reunion, The Delaneys are starting divorce proceedings and Desmond is one of the assets currently under consideration. Jimmy and Maureen Donnelly are the first generation of a Marketplace family. At the time of The Inheritor they are no longer living. Their children, Aiden Donnelly and Susan, are also Owners. Douglas, an Owner "in training" with Geoff Negel. He appears in California Dreaming, the short story in the e-book edition of The Trainer. El Anadakos, an Owner from Greece, and a friend of Aiden Donnelly. Appears in The Inheritor. Dr. Emil Kaufmann first appears in The Slave. He serves The Marketplace as a psychiatrist. He owns Greta Mueller, a Marketplace slave who is a physician. He visits Chris Parker and evaluatesRobin. Emil also clandestinely evaluates Michael LaGuardia. Also appears in The Trainer and The Inheritor. Eric Parese first appears in The Slave as the co-Owner (with his lover, Jimmy Appleton) of Robin. Other Marketplace slaves in his household are Carl, Raul, Jeff, and Steve (Muscledog). Has a run-in with Chris Parker. Friends include the Panskis, Roberto and his lover Lamont, and the unnamed Owner of Brian Cohen. Also appears in The Trainer and mentioned in the story The Nurse in The Academy. Gordon Reynolds first appears in The Marketplace. He owns Leon and lives in the same building as fellow Owners Lawrence and Nancy. Gordon is a friend of Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott. He visits Chris Parker while Chris is training Robin. Also appears in The Slave. Master Graham is a British Owner who owns Fancy. He appears in the story, The Tiger in the Dining Room in The Academy. Mistress Heather is an Owner "in training" with Geoff Negel. She appears in the story California Dreaming in the e-book edition of The Trainer. Mistress Janelle appears in The Slave as a friend Robert Grafton's Owner; he is loaned to her to attend the 50th anniversary of the New York fall auction. She is an old friend of Alexandra Selador. Jennifer, a friend of Sissy. Mentioned in The Inheritor. Jimmy Appleton first appears in The Slave as the co-Owner (with his lover, Eric Parese) of Robin. Other Marketplace slaves in his household are Carl, Raul, Jeff, and Steve (Muscledog). Has a run-in with Chris Parker. Friends include ["Monica'}, the Panskis, Roberto and his lover Lamont, and the unnamed Owner of Brian Cohen. Also appears in The Trainer and mentioned in the story The Nurse in The Academy. Khadija is a first-time Owner who appears in the story Insha-allah in The Academy. After her father dies, she inherits Fatma, and buys Farouk al-Wadi using Ken Mandarin as her Agent. Ken Mandarin is also a Spotter and Agent. From a Marketplace family. Owns four Marketplace slaves at the time of The Slave, including Andy and Cindy. Ken spots and agents Robin. Appears in The Slave, The Trainer, and The Inheritor and narrates Mandarin Style and Insha-Allah in The Academy. Lamont appears in the story The Nurse in The Academy. He lives in New Mexico with his lover, Roberto Vasquez. Marketplace slaves in their house have included Akira and Pedro, although the latter was owned by Roberto’s family long before Lamont entered the picture. Lamont inherits his first slave, Joshua, when Roberto dies. Lawrence and Nancy appear in The Marketplace and The Slave. They live in the same building as Gordon Reynolds and regularly visit Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott at the Long IslandTraining House, to look over new Marketplace slaves. Lemmuel Turner and his wife, parents to the Trainer Layton Turner. Mentioned in The Inheritor. Madame is a friend of Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott, who they think may be interested in buying Robert. A friend of hers eventually purchases the man. Mistress Madeline first appears in The Marketplace as the Owner of Claudia. She also owns Francie, Susan, Fletcher, Jefferson, and others. Madeline also has non-Marketplace "slaves" in her household and is responsible for a lot of referrals to the Training House for Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott for training. Friend and sometimes lover of Carl Linden. Also appears in Thank You, Miss Claudia in The Academy. Maurice, or “Ma”, appears in The California Way in The Academy. He lives with Pauline and Spunk, the Marketplace family that purchases Doris. Monica is a lesbian friend of Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton, and brings April to one of their parties. Eventually "leases" Robin, then owns her outright. Friend of Judy and Khim, but does not know they are retired Marketplace slaves. She is a political fundraiser, lives in DC near Dupont Circle. Personal Description: About 35, looks Hispanic, with black hair, inky/smoky black eyes, soft mouth and curvy body. Monica is very sadistic, and likes electricity play. After she falls in love with Gwen, she chooses not to renew Robin's contract. Appears in The Slave and The Reunion. Nancy See Lawrence and Nancy. Niall first appears in The Trainer as uncle to Michael LaGuardia, and the man who introduces him to The Marketplace. Niall is a Hollywood writer who owns Ethan and Jerry. Both Marketplace slaveswere trained by Geoff Negel. Eve Panski was an Owner before she married Tom; she introduced him to The Marketplace. She loses a pair of diamond earrings while attending a party at the home of Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton. Robin is accused of stealing them. Appears in The Slave Pauline, or “Pa” lives with Maurice and Spunk. Purchased Doris. Personal Description: Butch woman. “A face that was hard but not brutal: as if she’d sculpted herself, manipulated her demeanor to hang somewhere between male and female.” Appears with her Marketplace family in The California Way, found in The Academy. Philip Harrington, Lord Sotherby is also a Trainer. Part of the landed family of Danberry & Ellis. Married to his training partner, Angelique and is seen to have great promise by Howard Ward. He and his wife meet Chris Parker in The Reunion. The Riordan family, which owns The Playhouse. They are referred to in The Inheritor. Roberto Vasquez lives in New Mexico with his lover, Lamont. He teaches at the local university, but has family wealth from mining in Ocotlan. He is a friend of Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton(Jimmy is his investment counselor). Roberto owned Pedro prior to his relationship and once owned a Russian slave to teach him the language (this Marketplace slave may have received some training from Corinne). Purchases Akira in the Tokyo auction, where he first meets Chris Parker, who trained the boy. Purchases Joshua in the Amsterdam auction. Gets advice from Chris Parker regarding the purchase of Joshua. Personal Description: “Graying hair bleached white by the Arizona sun, tan skin and twinkling green eyes that betrayed his Spanish ancestry and set off his white teeth.” Dies from AIDS in the story The Nurse in The Academy. Rysbeck Corporation. A corporate Owner, which will host the 1994 Academy at their resort, the Lion’s Mane, in Vancouver, B.C. Mentioned in The Academy Lord Tillsdale is the English baron from a Marketplace family who owns Joan and her family, a relationship of nine generations. Definitely not the owner Rothmere. Sent Joan to train with Imala Anderson house after a year with Sato-San on the recommendation of her trainer-of-record, Dalton, who believes that Chris Parker will be helpful due to his experience in Japan. Sakai Tetsuo is also a Trainer and runs the second most important training school in Japan. He will became Japan's Trainer of Trainers when Noguchi retired. At the end of The Academy, he ownsChris Parker. Also appears in The Reunion and The Inheritor. The Shimada family are owners of the ryokan and resort in Okinawa, where The Academy takes place. Close associates with Noguchi. Spunk is the member of an unusual Marketplace family that purchases Doris. Other family members are Maurice and Pauline. Personal Description: Tall, thin, mohawk of bright red. Rides a motorcycle. Appears in The California Way, in The Academy William Donnelly is the son of Aiden Donnelly. From The Marketplace An unnamed Argentinian couple who own a pair of pleasure slaves, which they loan to Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott, through Chris Parker in the story, The Leash Has Two Ends. An unnamed Victorian-style woman (The Marketplace) who purchases Robert (we will call her Pauline and she lives in Pound Ridge). Friend of Madame, Mistress Madeline, and Mistress Janelle. A slave owner from the northern reaches of California, who is a friend of Eric Parese and Jimmy Appleton. He used to own Raul, and currently owns Brian. He is a vintner who writes several books about California history. Also mentioned in Brian on the Farm which appears in The Catalyst, a collection of of Marketplace and non-Marketplace works. A Texan, his daughter, and her husband (Chet) who buy Sharon. Two unnamed men who Sharon successfully fucks; Chris Parker rewards her for it. An unnamed woman who spanks Robert "as if she was doing it for the first time." From The Slave Ken Mandarin’s brother. He trades Celia to his sister in exchange for a pierced male slave who now works on-site at his petrochemical plant. A television news man who buys a set of twins at the auction where Robin is displayed. An Matisse owner who Robin recognizes when she attends the New York auction house’s 50th anniversary party, and later recognizes her when Robin is on the auction block. Robin “found herself looking at an elderly man, white haired and slender. His eyes were hard though, with a light of fanaticism, and as he turned her head to one side and then to another, she felt afraid. When she shuddered, he smiled. But without a word to her, he simply walked away, not even looking at her papers.” A couple that look at Robin at the auction block. “He was tall, and had a dome shaped head that was losing its hair. His eyes were a watery blue under heavy lids.” She never sees the woman. A stout man with a southern accent who beats Robin at the auction block. A prince, no physical description, who attends the auction Robin is at. Chris Parker calls him "Your Highness." Two women who consider Robin at the auction block. A black man with long dreads and a lilting accent. He purchases a slave with heavy tattoos. From The Trainer The unnamed couple who own Paul, who is undergoing training with Geoff Negel. The judge who owns Tara. His former slave was also trained by Imala Anderson. He also owns a security manager and a chauffeur. He lives in St. Louis. An unnamed woman living in Seattle, professional novelist, who owns Lorens. She sends him to Imala Anderson prior to his signing a lifelong contract. Unnamed first owner of Lorens, who shows him professionally in the body-building circuit. Unnamed second owner of Lorens who probably used him as chauffuer/bodyguard after he was retrained by Imala Anderson as a general purpose slave. From The Academy Unnamed first owner of Farouk al-Wadi, who sent Farouk to complete his education at Cambridge. Probably also sent Farouk to train at Kaleigh Castle under Mr. Blake to become a butler. From The Reunion Unnamed owner of Billy-Ray Clemm, an African-American man living in Tulsa, OK. Unnamed owner of Chandra, who lives in Milan. Chandra borrows Cosmo and his “slave sister” Rene from a mistress who is a friend of his to keep him occupied while Chandra is at The Reunion. Unnamed owner of Lucretia, an American banker living in Switzerland, and a deep masochist. Divorced, with regular visitation from his children. Unnamed owner of Tequila, a famous woman rock and roll singer. Unnamed owners of Vanjel, who may or may not be alive in Sarajevo. Unnamed former female owner of Richard Nelson, about whom he reminisces frequently. Unnamed former female owner of Tomas, with whom he fell in love. Unnamed current male owner of Tomas, who owns a pleasure house of pleasure slaves in Monaco. Unnamed owners of Gilles, a large family living in France. Unnamed owners of Elaine, a large family living in France. The husband is originally Brussels. Unnamed former male owner of Sherri, the father of Ian. [[Category:Owners]